


There's Something Wrong With Both of Us

by DraconSinss



Series: Halloween Specials [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Halloween, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Trick or Treating, Zombie AU, i guess, looting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Mabel misses home. She missed Gravity Falls. Maybe it's safe now? She hauls her brother with her. They've never missed Halloween before, and Mabel isn't planing on missing it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cmon Dip. Stop. Stop." Mabel put her zombro's muzzle back on and she shook her head.

"No Halloween black cat for you, mister." She pet Moonlight before putting him in his cage. She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I swear, Wendy, I think he might not even want his Halloween treat."

Mabel sneezed, then turned to the picture of her lost friend stapled to a dead tree stump. "Yeah..."

She looked back to Dipper. She wasn't alone. Nope. She had her brobro.

With her bag on, she put a hand on Moonlight's cage before walking to the shore of the used to be living island.

She sighed as she stared at the beach of Gravity Falls. She huddled in her sweater and stared. _Wendy was alright_. Mabel was sure. _She had to be. She promised she'd try. You can do anything if you tried! Right?! ...right?_

Mabel sighed, her hopes dwindled.

The fall leaves blew around, scraping across the cold ground. Her little puffs of breath were visible as she sighed. It was quiet.

She closed her eyes and laid on the sandy grass of the island shore. This Halloween... She decided, I'm going home.

She got up and grabbed Dipper by the chain. She let Midnight out of his cage so he could run free and live happy. (She hoped.)

She pushed the small Stan-O-War deeper into the water. She hopped on with Dipper (who she had to shove on) and started the rickety engine. "Come on, bro. To land!" She giggled, the boat sputtering to life as a new hopefully not completely zombie infested life awaited.

The ride was slow and kinda boring after the first five minutes, but after a good stretch Mabel was pumped.

Once they got closer, Mabel smiled at all the zombies that weren't there.

The girl sneezed and curled up by her chained up brother's body. She frowned as she decided it would've been a lot more productive if he still had body heat.

She gasped happily, boat almost on shore. A grand idea made it's way to her mind. "Dipper! We can be twinsies this Halloween! Just like old times, I can just tear one of my sweaters and get some of this stuff on me."

She swiped some blood-like smelly goop from her brother and swiped it on her face. Her eyes sparkled as she hugged him. Dipper groaned.

"We can even loot the houses and pretend we're trick or treating!" Mabel giggled and kicked her feet excitedly, giving her brother playful punches.

They landed and she hopped out of the boat excitedly. It sure was lucky the zombies stopped waiting there for them like scary vultures. Mabel hummed as she wondered why.

She giggled as Dipper started limping away, tugging her along with him. "Mystery Shack, here we come!"

The way there was surprisingly uneventful. Other than the occasional crumple of leaves and hallucinating whisper of her brother's voice, it was silent.

With a hard kick, the entrance to the mystery shack flung open. "Family! I'm home!" She shouted, panting.

Ignoring her, the slowly decaying twin rushed in and seemed to explore.

She closed the door and tied him to the stair railing. "I'll be right back."

Dipper groaned and she giggled.

As he waited for his sister, the zombro's eyes slowly... drifted... closed...

\-----

She hopped down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She looked pale zombie green, her body was painted with as much fake injuries as she had real ones. She grabbed a bag and filled it with yarn and kniting needles, along with extra sweaters.

She also hauled with her Dipper's backpack. "Dipping sauce, look what I found."

She fell silent.

The girl lifted the broken chain to her eyes. She figured he must have broken it again.

"Dipper? Where'd you go?" She peeked into the empty kitchen, then the Dipperless living room.

She peeked into the gift shop. "Dipper!" She called.

An soft groan echoed from her right. Her eyebrows furrowed at the moved vending machine. "Dipper!" She called into the opening.

Another broken groan.

With her bag on her back and her brother's guarding her front, she crept down the stairs she was met with. She followed the noises her brother made. Mindless scratching and groans.

She sighed his name in releif. He was fine. "Dipper, you worried me for a second there. 'Cmon let's go trick or treating."

Her twin didn't listen and kept scratching at the wall he seemed so interested in.

"...or we could do this." Mabel's smile didn't falter. She laughed as she joined her brother, scratching the door. The wall was different it was metallic and had a crack and- "Oh my goodness this is an elevator."

She squeed as she looked for an elevator button. She found a control panel and started playing with it.

"It'll be just like old times, Dipper. We can adventure under the shack to see what has been hidden under our noses the entire time." The beep of elevator only excited her more. "Mystery twins!" She shouted before entering, happily pulling Dipper along with her.

Again, she noticed the silence. Only the groans and squeaks of the elevator were heard. By now she was used to the quiet. Used to the lonely silence of being abandoned.

She shrugged off the clench in her gut and smiled at her brother.

The doors opened and she gasped. "This is just like that bunker, Dipper!" She giggled as she skipped to the end of the hall-like room.

Dipper was quiet. He didn't groan or whine. He just dragged a hand over the dusty equipment and watched with unfocused, dead eyes.

"Look! It's a portal thingy. And three... three journals." Mabel made a small hum as she looked at the three books. The portal hummed softly, obviously not activated properly or something.

She frowned and made a note of her and Dipper's photo on the shelf.

Dipper's hand pushed a button and hit a few switches.

Mabel's heart sunk in doubt. _Was... was this Stan's?_ "Why didn't you say anything?" She mumbled.

Shaking her head, she sighed and slumped to the elevator. "Mon, Dip. We shouldn't be here." She frowned when he wouldn't follow. Looking back, she groaned. "Diiiiperrrrr you won't even remember this in a few hours, come on. We got houses to plunder."

Dipper tapped the control panel as if he were seeing an old pet before limping happily (so it seemed) towards Mabel. They got out of the shack and Mabel pushed any doubts against Stan out of her mind.

She skipped, only tripping up a bit when gravity stopped. She passed it as her clumsiness. Although in reality, the source of the low hum and electric blue lights was what caused it. Just below the shack...

* * *

 

The town was quiet. "What happened to all the zombies, am I right brobro?" She nudged him a few times and got no response. Unbothered, her head darted to the houses. "Which house first?" Mabel hummed. She yelped when Dipper pulled.

Grunting, her brother pulled her towards a house and she giggled. Immediately he started scratching it and pounding at the door.

Mabel grinned as she imitated his actions. "Wrar! Fraile humans, we've come to nom on your brains for lunch!" The sentence slowly died into giggles. It would have been hilarious if there were actual people in here.

Her feet suddenly stopped touching the ground and she gasped, floating a ruler off the ground before crashing on her feet and falling backwards. "What was that?!"

The girl looked to her brother, who was on his back groaning. Mabel helped him up and shrugged it off. I mean, it was Halloween for crickey's sake! Her and her brother would celebrate every year. Just like old times. Grabbing a rock, she threw it at the window. She cheered when it broke.

She tugged at her brother and pointed to the window. Gladly, he broke it open more and crawled in. Mabel followed, hissing and wincing at the glass cutting new scars. She fell on a few pieces that- thankfully- didn't get caught on her skin.

Getting up, her vision cornered in straight to her brother that was scratching at a door. Looking around, the girl realized they were in a bedroom. She opened it and he darted out, walking in a beeline towards the kitchen. "Hey!" Mabel called to no one in general. "If anyone's still alive here, ya have to speak up now or you'll be my brother's Halloween candy!" There was no answer. "Okay brobro. Eat whatever you want."

Mabel sneezed and cleared the tickle in her throat before following him into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grinned to see it on. Not to mention the food selection. There had to be someone still living here. Unless they were zombified only recently... she dug in and started eating, quickly checking expiration dates before pouring chilled drinks down her throat and scorfing down food.

She jumped when a very human scream echoed throughout the house. She stopped and looked around. Dipper must've run off. _Dipper could get hurt._

She sprinted towards the screams. "Get away from my brother!"

A boy gasped and pushed Dipper away with a chair. Mabel scowled seeing the chair's feet peel her brother's skin. The boy gasped and smiled, still pushing her brother away. The chair was still digging into her brother's skin. "Th-thank you. Please. You- you're just dressed like that, right? It's only me. Please help."

The gravity seemed to hiccup, in the boy's surprise his grip was loosened on the chair and it was ripped away.  
Mabel tossed it across the room before the gravity returned. The girl got up right away and scowled. "What? No way! Didn't you hear me shouting downstairs? I think you had your chance. You're not getting another one, pal. These wounds won't heal and he gets really antsy around make up. You hurt him. You _hurt_ him. He's the only family I have left."

The boy was in shock. "Hurt?! He was going to eat me!"

Mabel scoffed. "Someone as inconsiderate as you? Good riddance. Sick 'em bro."

At that go, Dipper jumped onto the boy and dug in. His sister looked away and held her ears. _Welp, those screams are going to haunt me forever._

The gravity hiccups continued throughout the Halloween night. Surprisingly, no zombies were seen nor heard. They probably died or something....

They were on their way to a store to rob some candy. (Everything's legal if there's no cops around!) Mabel yawned, being lifted off the ground as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Man, what is up with gravity today? Ah hah ha hah."

Dipper groaned and he was lifted higher than usual. His twin looked anxiously back to the ground. She pulled the collar of her sweater. "Yikes. Okay, gravity. I'm ready to stop floating now."

She kicked her legs towards a lamp post and she held on, shimmying to the base. She looked around with worried eyes. Buildings were being torn from the ground and this hiccup was REALLY big. She watched her brother with wide eyes, frightened. He was floating so high.

"Dipper!" She yelled before watching him drop down and feeling a searing pain in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character enters the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry. I thought I had posted this, but I guess it was only a dream.... •-•
> 
> Edit: This is literally four months after the original end note. It's almost been a freaking year. I am so sorry.

"...Dipper?" Mabel looked around desperately. It was only minutes ago her eyes fluttered open. Her head spun as she took in the sight. The town was wrecked and tears pricked her eyes. "Dipper!" Where was he? She could've sworn she seen him fall not too far from where she was.

A shadow moved behind her. It was quick. She snapped her head towards it but only got a glimpse of the darkness. Her head pounded and she jumped back.

"Dipper!" She called again. She moved the rubble around where he was. She looked around wildly. Again, the shadow barely escaped her vision.

She shrunk back. The girl sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She moved to put her head under her sweater and cried. Dipper could be anywhere. Footsteps made their way into her eardrums, still crying she peeked her eyes out and looked around. Tears blurred her vision.

It was still clear what she saw. Looming nearby was a monster.

 

* * *

 

Thump thump thump.

His chest heaved and there was a burning in his throat and lungs. He had been running for 6hours straight. He was almost used to this. He ran towards the blue vortex.

Thump thump thump.

His boots felt heavy as they thumped against the dusty brown terrain. He steadied his arm and shot at anything that could possibly take his place. He wasn't going to lose his chance.

Thump thump. Bzzzrt.

First shot, a monster covered in feathers vaporized. Second shot, a monster made of slime was splattered. Third, he missed and ran into the monster. They both fell through. It was a flash of blinding light. He felt his being quiver as it readjusted to the familiar dimension. The world wasn't as dense, but after being raised in it, it welcomed him with a lighter body.

The monster ran out of the room the portal was held. It ran out of the building in a frenzy and escaped to the openness.

Stanford Pines lifted himself off the ground and watched the blue portal's light and power flicker dead. He'd have to deal with that later.

He walked out cautiously. The place seemed abandoned, if you don't count the small finger marks over the dust. It was as if a child had made them...

He held his nose. Yuck. He'd smelt worse, but this was unmistakably death and rotting corpses. Ford dusted off the journals on the nearby desk and shoved them in his pocket.

He looked around once, more suspiciously, before trudging upstairs. He had to stop that monster. Who knows what havoc it'll cause!

... if he was honest with himself, in all his years he's only been more shocked than this very few times. He watched himself push open a vending machine and looked at what greeted him. A gift shop with trails of blood leading to the exit. If he looked closely, he could see a lighter trail of fresher blood lead to the attic.

Was this the right dimension? He poked around curiously. "Is anyone here?" He asked aloud, his hand brushing cautiously near his gun. He glanced to the broken door and stepped out. The silence was unsettling.

He walked out, noticing his brother's old car was parked in a... parking lot. "Stanley!" He called firmly. He huffed at the lack of response.

Even walking to town, the stench of death seemed to follow him. This couldn't have been his dimension. 46'\ wasn't dead. It couldn't be. He walked a while, watching the broken buildings with unease. There was no panic. There was no screams.

Just silence.

Where was everybody? Were they dead... or worse? Had they all gone mad from the town? What had happened? A shadow loomed ahead and he glared, instantly pulling out his gun and shooting the monster.

He hoped it wasn't a resident...

It shriveled up and poofed to ash, revealing what it was so interested in. "...Stan?" The small creature questioned.

From where he stood, it was covered in grey fur from the neck down and had pale tan skin with green blotches. If he squinted, it looked badly injured. "How do you know my name?" He asked, tone a bit harsh. Then again, Stan could mean anything in it's tongue.

The creature got up, it wasn't covered in fur. It was wearing a sweater. It was a girl and she looked deathly sick. Maybe humanity was killed off by a disease. She walked closer and closer. She was barely taller than his waist. "Woah! You look just like my Grunkle Stan. Can you help me?" She smiled, revealing a mouth full of braces as she wiped her tears. "I'm looking for my twin brother."

"...Grunkle." Ford muttered. They spoke english. "Your twin? What happened? Where is everybody? Are you ill?"

The girl sneezed. "Yeah his name is Dipper. I'm Mabel!" She sneezed into her torn sweater sleeve. Her tone twisted into something sad and hurt. "I'm not sure where anyone went... I don't want to talk about it... but I need to find my brother. You have to promise not to hurt him."

Ford watched the girl. He remembered being this lost. Day one of his dimensional adventures was rough. "Alright. I'll help you. Except you're going to have to explain what happened."

Mabel nodded sadly before perking up. "Let's go save my family!" She tugged on his hand and pulled him around. "Last time I seen him he was here."

"Family? I thought we were finding your brother."

"Psh. He is my family, silly. Oh!" Mabel stopped, holding his hands and looking up at him, beaming. What's your name?"

Stanford coughed awkwardly, pulling his hands away. "Ford. Stanford Pines."

Mabel gasped and bounced ecstatically. "You have my Grunkle's name! You have his face too! And the same last name! ...you aren't a face stealer are you?" She stopped her excitement and warily stepped back. She did not want to deal with a shapeshifter today.

Ford laughed at how careful she was. She was a keeper, for sure. "Nope, Mabel Pines. I assure you. I am no shapeshifter. Let's get to finding your brother. If this is the right dimension, I should get to finding mine as well."

Mabel gasped, then whispered. "Do you think it might be my Grunkle?"

Ford shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He took a few steps before stopping at another blood trail. "Is your brother bleeding at all?"

Mabel scrunched her lips thoughtfully "it's not blood. I'd say it's more of this stinky stuff that oozes from his wounds and kinda looks like blood, but really really isn't."

Ford stopped and raised an eyebrow. He followed the trail with his eyes. It looked dragged and went straight into a broken house. Although, it was thin and dull and hard to see. "Is he sick?"

Maybe he left to find medicine? Mabel nodded, "Very. But he's getting better! I promise, and you promised not to hurt him."

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Why would I?"

Mabel looked away shyly. (or was she avoiding eye contact?) "Everyone else wanted to..."

Ford gave her a moment of silence before he clapped his hands. "That's enough of that. Let's follow his blood trail. Hopefully we can find him safe and sound."

Mabel jumped out of her sadness immediately. "To Dipper!"

"Dipper?" Ford questioned.

"Oh! Right, I probably forgot to say. That's his name." The girl offered the elder man a warm smile.

Ford hummed. "...Dipper. So, Mabel Pines. Where are we going to look first?"

Mabel grinned. "Everywhere in Gravity Falls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation will most likely be in the sequel of my story "My Undead Bro Bro" of which I am predicting to be releasing on wattpad sometime during summer 2017.


End file.
